


Леон, Крис и все-все-все

by batsNwolfs, Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник сказок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леон, Крис и все-все-все

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014. Всей командой RE.

— Странные пошли вирусы, — высказался Крис и попытался почесать ножкой в изголовье. – Не знал, что это скажу, но я уже скучаю по Вескеру.

***

— Вам же выдали автоматы. Кто кинул сапогом в ликера? Гринписа на вас нет. Это же негуманно, биологическая угроза хуже вируса, — бушевал агент Кеннеди, приставленный руководить совместной с БСАА операцией. — Ну как маленькие! Быстро построились на плацу, будем вычислять хозяина.

***

— Ну блин! Про Вескера я серьезно говорил. Что за извращенцы пошли! – бушевал Крис, силясь дотянуться бритвой до густого меха на спине. – Где ночное видение, десятикратная сила?! Где это все, я спрашиваю? Нормальный вирус уже придумать не могут. Что ты ржешь, лучше б помог!  
— Он называется «Красная шапочка», — проскрипел Леон, силясь вздохнуть сквозь смех.

***

— Какого хрена ты творишь?! – возопил Кеннеди, подбегая к скульптурной композиции на пару минут раньше наряда полиции.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — довольно кивнул Крис, опуская алое знамя с не слишком внятным белым «Прости», знамя тут же надулось парусом и едва не стянуло его с броневика.  
— Чем ты думаешь вообще? – бушевал агент. – Всех соседей распугал. Что ж ты в штаб-квартиру не заявился?!  
— Мы только что оттуда, — задушено сообщил из кабины Пирс, пытающийся прикинуться шлангом.

***

— Фу, Рэдфилд, ты сопливого фэнтези пересмотрел? – Кеннеди сосредоточенно тер губы тыльной стороной ладони и кидал испепеляющие взгляды из-под челки. – Антидот можно и из бутылки в рот влить. Я тебя удивлю, это намного удобнее. И гигиеничнее.  
— Когда в следующий раз надумаешь отравиться, обязательно поищу тебе чистую кружку, — невозмутимо лыбился Крис. — Вставай давай, нам до места сбора еще плестись и плестись.

***

— От этой, азиатки с пулеметом в косметичке, он ушел. От вон той, в платье в горохах, любительницы подводного плавания – тоже. Про дочку президента я вообще молчу. Он даже от сестры моей ушел. А от нее с целыми ногами еще никто не уходил… — делился уже две бутылки как нетрезвый капитан Редфилд с пойманным в захват барменом. Чудом увернувшийся Пирс сидел под столом и судорожно пытался связаться хоть с кем-нибудь из команды:  
— Заяц, волк!.. Блин, да хоть кто-нибудь, ответьте! Лису до машины дотащить надо... Да сам дотащу, помогите хоть счет оплатить!

***

— За мной не лезть, из зала не выходить, дверь закрыть на все замки. Зачищу коридор и вернусь за вами, – сказал капитан Редфилд, грозно оглядывая семерых освобожденных заложников. Те кивали.

***

— Отпусти! Я опаздываю! – кричал белый кролик в перчатках и жилете, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Криса. Редфилд крепко держал его за уши, мало обращая внимание на вопли и попытки лягнуть длинной задней лапой – решал, стоит ли запустить в нору, куда так стремился пленный, последнюю ракету или подождать.

***

...сколько ни целовал Саша ликеров, в принцев они почему-то не превращались...

***

— Тебя кто просил опытный образец по весне закапывать, а? — запыхавшись, Крис отпустил огромное щупальце и злобно поглядел на Леона.  
— Меньше разговоров, больше дела. А ну раз-два, взяли! — скомандовал Леон цепочке бравых БСААшников.

***

— Кажется кто-то строит слишком узкие дверные проемы в лабораториях!  
— Нет, кажется кто-то просто жрет много стероидов!

***

Запустила Ада очередной механизм с помощью бусиков, другой выключила зеркалом и разбила ударом ноги бочку. «Вот ты какой, цветочек аленький», — усмехнулась шпионка, взяла горшок с красной арклейской травой под мышку и побежала спасать Кеннеди. 


End file.
